H2O Just Love Water Chapter 1
by GosselinWriter
Summary: Your favorite mermaids Emma CLeo and Rikki are here for an adventure! Same thing as the show with lots of twists, turns, and some new characters along the way! Please enjoy my version of H2O Just Add Water! Its rated k for an acasional curse.


H2O Just ADD WATER

**H2O Just LOVE WATER**

**Told in Cleo's point of view.**

**ENJOY! **

"**ZANE! OH!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS ONE!"**

**I say as I'm sitting in his zodiac. I feel so stupid for falling for his trick. I mean 'oh can you get my jacket? It is in the zodiac. Don't worry it's not going anywhere' Then he unhooks the hook and here I am floating away in the ocean!**

**SPLASH!**

"**Ugh! Who are you and why did you jump on to this boat and get me all wet and I-Oh hey! You're that new girl Rikki!" Rikki sits there staring at me like so…your point is…?**

"**Oh I mean to say hello and everything. It's just that I'm trapped on this boat thing." Then she takes out a key and puts it into the zodiacs motor and turns it on a drives into the ocean. **

"**Zane Bennett's a Stupid freaky HOG! I will do anything to get on his nerves! Now come on lets go!" Ok I was getting asked by a person I barely knew to go out on a boat trip. Should I say yes??**

"**Yes sure"**

**We are riding having a great time when I spot Emma at the corner of my eye walking home from swim practice.**

"**HEY EMMA!? WANT A RIDE??"**

"**I don't know I'm pretty tired of swimming right now!" She shouted at the top of her lungs**

"**Oh don't be a baby!" Rikki shouted back**

"**Who's that your new friend?" Emma asked**

"**Yeah! Haven't you seen her around school and stuff? Just get on the boat were waiting!"**

"**Ok fine this once!" Emma called and five minutes later were going off to sea.**

**BROOOMM BROOOM BVROM BVROOOM**

**Rikki tugged on the motor and it just wouldn't go**

"**OH GREAT WERE STUCK! HOW AM I EVER GOING TO GET HOME FOR MY SWIM MEET TONIGHT!? Emma complained. **

"**Oh relax it's not like were sinking!" Rikki said**

"**Not yet…" Emma mumbled**

**OOH! I spotted two paddles on a boat about 5 feet away from us, it's almost like we could reach it but not so much.**

"**Hey guys look! Paddles!! Maybe if we can get them we can paddle to that island over there!" I suggested **

"**Kempton Island? No way is it surrounded by sharks! I'm not going there. Besides we can't even reach the paddles!" Just then I feel a huge like mini earthquake on the boat! Then I realize Rikki had jumped on to the other boat and back with the paddles in her left hand.**

"**Well it' all we got! Now paddle" she said.**

**A half an hour later**

"**Were finally on dry land! DRY LAND!" I called. RUMBLE ugh I am also starving like I feel like I am going to die!**

"**You guys are lucky I have this thing" Emma pulls out her pink bedazzled cell phone and starts to dial her parents number**

"**You're calling your parents? Are you crazy?? What are you going to tell them? That were trapped on an island surrounded by dangerous sharks and were about to die of hunger?!" Rikki protested**

"**Duh! What other choice do we have?"**

"**To find a way out of it our selves! GIVE ME THE PHONE!" as Rikki starts tugging on her hand.**

"**No it's my phone! I PAY FOR THE MINUTES AND UNLIMETED TEXTING!"**

"**Yeah but were all going to get in trouble just give it to me!"**

"**GUYS STOP FIGHTING!"**

"**NO IT'S MY PHONE!"**

"**WHO CARES? I JUS-T" ooops there goes the phone. Emma's phone goes flying into the forest. **

"**YOU DIDN'T!" Emma cried**

"**Well it looks like I did" Rikki replied in a rude tone.**

"**Well lets just go look for it ok?" I interrupted "and how about you guys don't talk to each other"**

"**Fine" the both murmured**

**WE were walking in the disgusting icky buggy forest and by then I was about to collapse. I just needed like a piece of candy in my stomach! **

"**Hey look at this awesome roc-WHOA! HEE****EL****PPP****ME****EE****!**

**And there goes Emma. Just like her phone. Down a big ditch between rocks.**

"**Hey found the phone!" Rikki pulls out of a pile of mud a shiny pink phone half covered in mud.**

"**That's great now help me get Emma out of this big dit-"**

"**Umm…that's a little hard when you're already down there to-"**

**Lastly out of the three. Rikki falls down there to. WOW. Ow. My but hurts.**

**We were wailing around in the ditch. Well actually it was a cave hidden underground. Hm. Something to take to school.  
"Rikki don't go far!" Emma says as Rikki starts wandering further into the cave.**

"**WHOA! Guys come here look!"**

**Sounds like she found something good!**

"**Wow. Look at it!" Emma and I say staring at the beautiful- well it looked like a lake. A really small one. WAIT it was a pond with a hole on the ceiling over looking the moon. **

"**Look! The sea level rises and falls!" Emma says**

"**And…" said Rikki**

"**So. It means it's connected to the ocean! There must be a way out and the-"**

"**OH MY GOSH! EMMA!" She fell into the pond lake thing. Then she comes up**

"**I didn't fall! I was looking if there was a way out! Wow look at how beautiful the full moon is!" Emma wouldn't stop staring at it. No matter what you did.**

"**Emma? EMMA! EMMA COME O****N! Emma………?"**

"**Ok ill just go in and get her." I said**

"**wait- I will to" Rikki replied**

"**Well ok then" Then**

**we both jump in and get amazed by staring at the moon also. Nothing could stop me. It was like something magical was happening to me. I couldn't explain the feeling. My mind just went blank for a second. Shitty Moon!**


End file.
